How To Say I Love You
by steFUNNY
Summary: Uma lista de 100 maneiras que Jared Padalecki encontrou pra dizer que ama Jensen Ackles.


**Disclaimer**: Essa fanfic é de autoria de **Bow** e foi originalmente postada em seu **Livejournal**. Todos os créditos pertencem à ela. Eu sou meramente uma tradutora.

_This fanfiction had been created by **Bow** and it's up on her **Livejournal**. All the credits remains to her. I'm just a translater._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How to say 'I Love You'.

Você não sabia que era amor, mas então o amor não era espertinho assim de novo.

A primeira vez que você o conheceu, **(1)** você pensou que ele era tão malditamente lindo e perfeito e que isso era um pouco injusto. Depois dos primeiros dias, **(2)** você passou a acreditar em coisas como sorte e destino, por que quais eram as chances de vocês dois se conhecerem a tão pouco tempo, com tanto tempo trabalhando pra mesma empresa, e **(3)** ao invés da sensação de ir a um encontro completamente às escuras, você sentiu como se o conhecesse por séculos?

Seus cachorros não somente o amaram, eles o adoraram, e **(4)** de alguma maneira isso significou muito pra você, mesmo sabendo que seus cachorros amam todo mundo. **(5)** Você sabia que ambos eram muito diferentes e ainda assim muito iguais. Ele era tímido enquanto você, irreverente. O pai dele era ator, e sua mãe, professora. Mas vocês eram do mesmo lugar, e esse lugar não era o Texas. Era um lugar onde vocês tinham construído, e podiam ver a verdade das pessoas, do mundo através dele. Às vezes ele te acalmava, às vezes você o ajudava a viver um pouquinho, mas no final do dia, vocês estavam sempre no mesmo lugar.

**(6)** Você passava mais tempo com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa. **(7)** Você gostava de beber com ele, porque a cerveja parecia menos amarga com ele do seu lado. **(8)** Você gostava de assistir filme com ele, porque ele não te perturbava quando você assistia _Star Wars_ pela milésima vez, **(9)** e por isso você as vezes deixa ele assistir _Discorevy Channel_ em paz. **(10)** Quando você estava afim, você o arrastava pra fora e o levava a concertos com você. **(11)** Você o deixa te vencer no _Guitar Hero_ de tempos em tempos, por que ele não te enche o saco por você ser tão ruim em golf. **(12)** Você nunca mencionou o quão tempo ele gastava no seu quarto de hotel depois de um dia de trabalho, quando ele tinha um apartamento perfeitamente equipado o aguardando, porque o tendo lá, fazia o dia-a-dia mais suportável.

**(13)** Sua mãe sempre te disse o quanto especial você é, mas você não acreditava de verdade, até ele, porque ser alguém com quem Jensen Ackles se sente confortável de estar é como a porra de uma honra. Ele deixa você tocá-lo. Ele não se afasta quando **(14)** você se senta tão próximo que suas coxas se tocam. Ele não se esquivava quando **(15)** você colocava sua mão no peito dele sem nenhuma razão aparente, e **(16)** você também não se esquivava quando ele fazia isso em você. Ele não te espantava pra longe quando **(17)** você se pendurava nele em público, como um maldito panda em uma árvore. Você sabia o quão difícil era pra ele deixar as pessoas entrarem, então **(18)** seu coração ficou enorme pro tamanho da sua caixa torácica quando ele permitiu que você o chamasse de '_Jen_', **(19)** se junta à você quando os flashs das câmeras começam, **(20)** divide o spray de menta com você em pleno tapete vermelho, **(21)** te cutuca com seus próprios _Twizzler_, **(22)** caía no sono com a cabeça no seu ombro no caminho do trabalho.

**(23)** Você se sentia como um deus quando algo o deixava nervoso e ele só dava um olhar pra você, e aí ele estava relaxado. Às vezes você pensava que isso tudo era só na sua cabeça, mas aí ele vinha correndo e te derrubava no chão **(24)** quando ele não se movia e só continuava trabalhando em suas falas, porque ele já está tão acostumado ao seu senso de humor; **(25)** quando às vezes ele esquecia e chamava Sam '_Jared_' porque ele já está tão acostumado a _você_; **(26)** quando ele começava a usar '_nós_' ao invés de '_eu_' ou '_ele_', porque ele já está tão acostumado à "_vocês_".

Vocês dois faziam um bom time porque **(27)** você sabia que podia contar com ele. Ele chamava sua atenção quando você errava uma fala e **(28)** você fazia o mesmo. Ele ficava com você até que você retomasse o controle de suas emoções depois de gravar uma cena intensa e **(29)** você fazia o mesmo por ele. **(30)** Você sabia que pregava peças com mais sucesso se ele estivesse ao seu lado. **(31)** E você sabia que não importava em quantas brigas estúpidas de bar você entrasse, ele nunca fugiria de você.

**(32)** Você sempre se alegra com a atuação dele, nunca sentiu nem uma pontinha de competição entre vocês. **(33)** Pra você ele era incrível e tinha o dom e tudo mais o que um ator deveria ter. Então, quando ele pensava que não era isso tudo, **(34)** você meio que sentia vontade de dar-lhe um cascudo, mas não antes de **(35)** fingir que não tinha chorado como uma garota absoluta enquanto o assistia fazendo uma cena.

**(36)** Você gostaria de lhe dar tudo o que ele quisesse, mas ele não era sempre tão fácil de ler, então você começou a comprar-lhe presentes. **(37)** Você comprou pra ele um _PSP_ porque você já tinha um e nada mais certo que ele ter um também. **(38)** Você o comprou _um-relógio-de-oitocentos-dólares_, porque você tinha um e foi uma boa idéia naquele momento que vocês tivesses relógios iguais. De alguma forma ele concordou porque ele usava o tempo todo e começou a te comprar coisas em retorno. **(39)** Você nunca se sentiu tão amado em sua vida como quando ele te presenteou com um pijama XXXG de estampa oriental.

Mas com toda honestidade, ele te deu o melhor presente **(40)** quando ele não te deixou sozinho com uma ressaca na manhã depois do seu aniversário, mas ficou no seu sofá onde **(41)** você poderia assisti-lo mais um pouquinho; **(42)** quando ele te disse que você podia tirar o rosa e abraçá-lo bem ali, na frente de fãs histéricos, com os seus dois braços; **(43)** quando ele te puxou pros braços dele na sua primeira convenção porque ninguém lá iria abraçar você; **(44)** quando ele foi aquele que bateu na porta do seu trailer e te puxou pra fora e você deixou ele te abraçar e até esqueceu porque vocês brigaram em primeiro lugar; **(45)** quando ele se ofereceu pra pagar o jantar depois de um longo dia de trabalho; **(46)** quando ele sabia te dar espaço sem te deixar se sentindo sozinho.

Você pensava que deveria lhe dar alguma coisa em retorno, alguma coisa que dinheiro não pudesse comprar então **(47)** você pegou um vôo pra vê-lo tocar, **(48)** pra surpreendê-lo, **(49)** pra apoiá-lo **(50)** porque você sabia o quão nervoso ele estava, mesmo que ele dissesse sempre que não estava. **(51)** Você acabou liderando uma ovação em pé. O sorriso dele era pra você e só você, e você sabia que sua missão estava completa.

Você conheceu o pai dele e, **(52)** você o chamou de 'Papai Ackles' e o ofereceu-lhe alguns _Skittles_. Eles riram e te lembraram **(53)** o quanto a família dele, virou _sua_ família, **(54)** como conversar com a mãe dele no telefone quando ele esquece o celular não é aquele estranho. Não teve como evitar ou reclamar, quando ele mandou a família dele para uma convenção quando ele não podia, você achou que podia.

**(55)** Então às vezes era realmente fácil esquecer que ele era só um amigo, **(56)** que você não era suposto a flertar com ele, mesmo que de brincadeira; **(57)** que você não era suposto a ficar tão preocupado quando ele batesse a cabeça ou cortasse o dedo; **(58)** que você não deveria dizer a uma revista da Escandinávia o quanto você queria dar uns amassos nele achando que ninguém leria; **(59)** que você não deveria falar dele ou o quanto você amou o filme dele, quando na verdade, você deveria estar promovendo o _seu_ filme.

**(60)** É por isso que é meio difícil de protestar quando os seus coadjuvantes, seus amigos, sua família, seus fãs, até mesmo sua namorada começaram a falar o quando você ama o seu melhor amigo. Porque eles não estão errados. Você ama a sua amizade. **(61)** Você deixava ele ser quem ele era. **(62)** Você o deixava ficar de mau humor pela manhã, então era você que podia ver o primeiro sorriso do dia dele. **(63)** Você o deixava ficar timído, porque ver Jensen Ackles corar basicamente valia o seu dia. **(64)** Você o deixava se sentir estranho e inseguro, então você podia colocar seus braços em volta dele e lhe assegurar que tudo ficaria bem. E ele faria o mesmo por você, **(65)** nenhuma vez ele te fez sentir que deveria ser alguma coisa além de um grosso, impertinente, viciado em doce, doido, sem-noção, que não sabe dançar, cantar, cozinhar e não pode se vestir decentemente.

**(66)** Você até terminou o seu noivado porque a sua namorada que seria até o fim da vida, te disse que você estava apaixonado por ele, e não por ela. **(67)** Foi difícil por um tempo, olhá-lo nos olhos, e você ficou agradecido por ele não ter te pressionado por isso.

**(68)** Você vendeu sua casa em LA, então você poderia comprar uma nova aqui, onde ele estava, e você tinha um sentimento bom sobre isso. Demorou um tempo, mas **(69)** você conseguiu convencê-lo (habilidoso) a mudar pra lá com você. Foi quando você começou a perceber coisas que não significavam muito antes. **(70)** Você percebeu como ele as vezes ficava te fitando enquanto você passeava pela casa sem camisa depois de uma sessão de academia, e quando você o pegava te olhando, ele começava a te pirraçar sobre a quantidade de vitaminas que você deve estar tomando. Você percebeu o quanto ama ouvi-lo, **(71)** falar, **(72)** cantar, **(73)** rir (ele tem a melhor risada). **(74)** Você poderia fazer os diálogos Sam Dean sem ele no cômodo, porque você podia ouvi-lo na sua cabeça. **(75)** Você notou que ele tinha lábios que pareciam muito macios, **(76)** e suas pintinhas não eram apenas em seu rosto e pescoço, mas em seu peito, ombros, braços e nas costas também. **(77)** Você queria esconder todas as lentes de contato dele, então ele teria que usar óculos o tempo inteiro. **(78)** Você se percebeu olhando seu traseiro mais e mais, e você tem que admitir que era bonito e hipnotizante. **(79)** Você começou a ficar obcecado pelo tom de loiro no seu cabelo recentemente lavado. **(80)** Você se perguntava como sempre ele estava cheirando bem, até mesmo suado. Talvez esteja em seus genes. **(81)** Você notou que as vezes, quando ele assistia algum documentário sobre estrelas e constelações, ele pareceria ter 5 anos de idade, e você tinha que se parar para não ficar fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. **(82)** Você notou que ele podia ser um adulto que prestava atenção em você, no que você dizia, no que você precisava, como quando você fugia do leite, ou pra ir ao toalete, ou pra comprar comida de cachorro, ou quando você comia doce demais ou bebia demais. **(83)** Isso meio que te fazia ter ciúmes da namorada dele.

Ficou complicado no trabalho, **(84)** você começou a ver seu rosto quando fechava os olhos, tentando ter uma cena de sexo convincente com _Ruby_. **(85)** E quando alguém flertava com ele, dentro ou fora de cena, isso era um tanto incomodo. **(86)** Mas a coisa que te fez ficar realmente doente no seu estomago foi lembrar que trabalhar com ele não seria para sempre, que um dia ele estaria com outra pessoa, trabalhando com outra pessoa, e o mesmo pra você.

Você nunca disse a ele sobre isso, mas de alguma forma ele sabia. Clif estava levando vocês de volta pra casa, e suas mãos se tocaram por acidente. **(87)** Você não a puxou de volta e ele não se esquivou. Você olhou pra ele e você só soube que ele também sabia, e **(88)** não pareceu o fim do mundo como você imaginou que seria. **(89)** Você passou a entender porque ele nunca perguntara do seu noivado, e nem comentou sobre um plano de casamento.

O beijo foi _inevitável_. Ele estava tentando alcançar alguma coisa no armário da cozinha e você só queria pirraçá-lo ajudando ele. Ele tropeçou em você, mãos em seu braço, seu peito, e você não teve escolha. **(90)** Você o beijou como se a culpa fosse dele, sabendo que não era, não mesmo, e aí ele tinha todas as razões pra acertar o seu rosto. Ele não o fez. Ele te beijou de volta.

**(91)** Você descobriu que sexo poderia ser mais que sexo, que isso poderia ser uma experiência, uma experiência de busca de almas, uma experiência religiosa. **(92)** Você disse o quão lindo ele era, **(93)** e quanto você o amava, e então **(94)** você _viu_ nos olhos dele, o quão bonito _você_ é, **(95)** o quanto ele _amava_ você. **(96)** Você se segurou à ele, pra tudo, não quis que isso acabasse jamais.

Você acordou e, **(97)** seu coração quase parou, porque ele estava bem ali, de verdade, quente, respirando, tão perto que você podia tocá-lo. **(98)** E você o fez, você o tocou, suavemente, experimentalmente, e ele sorriu, com seus olhos fechados, como se ele estivesse tendo um sonho bom. **(99)** E você soube que _essa_ era a única coisa que valia à pena, e **(100)** que você não precisava de Paris ou anéis para tornar isso eterno.

**FIM**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reviews são honráveis. 3


End file.
